


Best Part

by Peachpanther96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpanther96/pseuds/Peachpanther96
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst do a duet performance during Steven and Connie's wedding dance. As the sing, their song builds up into something extraordinary.





	Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Steven Universe characters or the song Best Part by H.E.R .

The night was getting started. The moon was full and the stars light up the beautiful night sky. The appearance of the night did reflect the beautiful event that was happening. Steven and Connie finally got married after all those years. They both grew up and achieved their goals together. They tied the knot and continue their lives together. It is a love story that is meant to be.

With the emotional wedding came along a beautiful celebration with all the guest. The reception was near the temple, and most of beach city attended. The reception looked beautiful as Garnet's wedding reception Throughout the event, the guest ate and talked. Then the couple's first dance as a married couple was the next thing to happen.

Steven and Connie planned their dance because they wanted the dance to be a perfect reflection of their new chapter of their lives. They made decisions on what song they wanted and who should sing it It took a long time to decide, but they came to a conclusion that was perfect.

The couple thought the best idea was for Pearl and Amethyst to sing the song after hearing them sing in different separate occasions. Their voices had opposite characteristics. Pearl's voice was sweet and bubbly, and Amethyst had a raspy and calm voice. After listening to the gems’ voices, Steven and Connie felt that their voices would harmonize perfect with their favorite love song, Best Part. The lovers asked the two gems for the request, and both gems respectfully agreed to do it.

After taking the request, the gems thought this song was beautiful. They listened to it so many times. They took the time to rehearse during wedding planning. Pearl and Amethyst decided to rehearse at the afternoons during the sunsets near the hill of the beach. After singing under the sunset, they spent hours and hours talking about life and about their thoughts. Sometimes, their after rehearsal talks lasted all night to the morning. This is the first time in many years that they spent a lot of time with each other. They grew even closer. So close that they were confused of their situation and their feelings. 

This moment has come for the two gems. Amethyst and Pearl walked up onto the stage that Greg set up. Pearl was wearing a teal and shining gown and she wore her same hairstyle. Amethyst was wearing a purple short dress with her hair up in a beautiful ponytail. Greg was behind them, wearing the black suit. He agreed to play the guitar to accompany them during the acoustic performance. The gems were both nervous, but happy that this moment was happening. They faced the crowd as they stood right next to each other and as they were in front of their mics.

“Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for being here tonight and for your attention right now. It is time for the lovely couple's first dance. Steven and Connie, come to the dance floor,” Pearl announced.

The young couple walked down as everyone cheered own. It was the moment they were waiting for. They got to their dancing position in the middle of the floor. Everyone stood quiet as they laid their eyes on the couple. Greg began to play the notes. Amethyst began to sing the first verse with her eyes closing.

Amethyst:  
Oh, ey  
You don't know, babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing  
And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are  
You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me  
Give it all, oh

Amethyst was singing the verse with so much emotion. As she sang, she opened her eyes. She was not directly looking at the married couple, but instead she was looking up at Pearl as if those words were meant for her. Pearl's eyes were lost in Amethyst's figure. Pearl blushed and she joined Amethyst in the chorus part of the song.

Amethyst and Pearl:  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part

Pearl began her part of the verse. Her body was facing the dance floor before, but she is now turned completely to Amethyst.

Pearl:  
It's the sunrise  
And those brown eyes, yes  
You're the one that I desire  
When we wake up  
And then we make love  
It makes me feel so nice  
You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts  
You're the sunshine on my life

As she finished the verse, Pearl grabbed Amethyst's hand like how a lover would grab the hand. Amethyst's hand was shaking but Amethyst seemed to control those movements after she realized she need to be fine for the chorus. They began to sing, and their chemistry was building more intense. They began to get closer and closer.

Amethyst and Pearl:  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you

As they finished the song, the song became more theirs than it was Steven and Connie's song. The story and song did match their situation. The last part of the song sparked them a push for them to say something about how they feel and how their feelings develop, but it did more than that. Once the guitar singing stopped, the two gems both closed the gap of their limited space and kissed. It was a kiss that made them feel as if they were alone in another place. All of the sudden, the two broke the kiss after realizing that the crowd was cheering them on with Garnet’s strong scream filled with excitement from this. Also, Greg was standing there in shock, and that made it more awkward.

The two gems were blushing so hard, as they both unconsciously held each other's hands. They both walked down the stairs with eyes on them. They were both on the dance floor, and Steven and Connie approached them.

“Good job guys!”, Connie said.

“I'm so proud of you!”, Steven added.

“But we kind of ruined it. We stole your spotlight unintentionally”, Amethyst said.

“We are truly very sorry for that”, Pearl said.

“Don't be. This is a party for a celebration of life. Of union. It happened that this was the part of the party is when were you two finally united with your feelings. I'm glad that this happened. This is the best part . You two happened and united in love. And I'm glad that this is part of my wedding. You two should go on and enjoy yourself. Have fun”, Steven told them. 

The two gems seem shocked, but happy with Steven's reaction. They hugged the two married couple and parted ways in the party for a while. The two gems decided to sit to their tables, wanting another moment for themselves.

Then Amethyst spoke soon as they sat down on the tables.

“When did you start liking me, P?”

“ I would say a long time ago, but this opportunity made me realize something more. It made me realize that you are the best part of my life. I feel complete with you,” Pearl replied.

“What?” Amethyst asked in shock.

Pearl took Amethyst by her hand. The two locked eyes for a while. Then Pearl spoke once more.

“ It's true, Ame. I know your shock. All that I want to say to you now is that I love you.”

Amethyst seemed very happy when Pearl said those words. She kissed Pearl once more and said something back.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
